Harry Potter y la perla de shikon
by Nakuru Akisuki
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando la poderosa perla de shikon llega a Hogwarts? ¿Quien la posee? ¿Vodlemort anda detrás de ella? ¿Sirius se quitará el collarcito afeminado? Dejen Review


Harry Potter y la perla Shikon ko dama  
  
Capítulo 1 Recuerdos del pasado  
  
La noche era fría, la luna llena brillaba sobre el lugar. El viento era frío y muy ligero, casi no se llegaba a sentir. La tenebrosa casa sobresalía de la colina, en las faldas de esta un pequeño pueblo que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, que probablemente cambiaría el destino de las personas. No importaría que fueran muggles o no.  
  
Un grupo de personas sobresalían, no se podían ver sus rostros debido a las máscaras y capas que llevaban. Un chico había salvado su vida esa noche, lo que había pasado era peor que la más terrible pesadilla que toda persona pudiera tener.  
  
En la mansión de los Riddle, en el cementerio, Harry acababa de huir, Voldemort seguía furioso. Caminaba cerca de la tumba de su padre, maldiciendo y pensando en algún plan para atrapar a Harry, pero ahora con más razón sería difícil pues seguramente Dumbledore con más razón tendría sus dos ojos puestos en él. -Señor, ¿desea que lo busquemos?-le preguntó un mortífago. -No, no, seguramente ya todo el colegio sabe que estoy de nuevo con vida.- replicó con voz potente. -¿Entonces que haremos?-preguntó el malvado y camaleónico Lucius Malfoy. -Lo primero que haremos será buscar un tesoro mágico que actualmente esta perdido.-explicó- Lo quería empezar a buscar desde que había planeado matar a los Potter pero como ya ven...mi plan se ha retrasado casi 15 años. -Señor, dennos las ordenes y buscaremos lo que nos pida...-dijo otro mortífago inclinándose ante el mago más poderoso y malvado. -Bien, nos tendremos que dividir para cubrir el mundo entero, busquen aliados y si es necesario asalten Azkaban.-dijo. -Muy bien.- Contestaron el coro. Voldemort se acometió como haber recordado algo importante. -y... no importa, matan a los muggles que interfieran en su camino.-añadió con una mirada malvada.  
  
El día más caluroso del verano hasta el momento, estaba llegando a su fin y un silencio adormecedor reinaba sobre las casas grandes, de formas rectangulares de la calle Privet.  
  
La única persona que quedaba en la calle era un niño, recostado sobre una mata de flores, en la entrada de la casa número 4. Pero ese niño no era ninguno cualquiera, ese niño aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera era alguien especial. Era especial en un lugar oculto par las demás personas, era Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter era un niño, (aunque más bien chico) que había finalizado su cuarto curso en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mientras permanecía recostado, con su mano derecha tocaba su cicatriz. Tal vez esa cicatriz era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos, pues le traía a la mente lo peor que había vivido. La cicatriz se la había causado un temible brujo que había matado a sus padres pero raramente el ataque le había rebotado a su agresor. La historia parecería que había acabado ahí, peor no es así...Tal vez en ese momento habría deseado morir en ese ataque.  
  
Durante su cuarto curso se había realizado el muy famoso torneo de los Tres Magos, que en vez de ser algo realmente sorprendente, se convirtió en una trampa que le acarrearía la peor de sus dificultades: contribuir al regreso de su peor enemigo. Harry había escapado por muy poco de una muerte segura pero en esa aventura había cobrado la vida de Cedric Diggory, probablemente la persona que mas quería Cho Chang, la chica de la que Harry se había enamorado.  
  
Esta era una de las razones para sentir que esos recuerdos le hacían sentir mal: cargaría por siempre el hecho que había sido su idea tomar la copa al mismo tiempo y como consecuencia traería el sufrimiento a la chica.  
  
Su cumpleaños había sido como siempre, los Dursley ni se acordaron de que era su cumpleaños, pero sus amigos sí. Ron le envió un nuevo libro de Quidditch, junto con pasteles de la señora Weasley y, tímidamente, Ginny le había enviado una tarjeta. Hermione por su parte le envió un frasco de dulces que había traído de Bulgaria, cosa que segura no le agradó mucho a Ron. Extrañaba ver a sus amigos, apostaba su Saeta de Fuego a que estaban preocupados por el.  
  
Harry se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza, el hecho de recordar todo lo hacían sentir mal. Harry había cambiado un poco: había crecido un poco más y habían llegado los típicos cambios de la adolescencia. Miró hacía la casa que había frente a la casa de los Dursley.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó, por un momento, estuvo seguro de haber visto a una persona. Se talló los ojos y volvió a observar el lugar pero no había nadie. Se le hizo muy raro, rara vez veía cosas raras pero lo invadió el temor: ¿y si era un mortífago? Hacía cada vez más calor y decidió entrar a la casa.  
  
-¡Pisa con cuidado! ¡No quiero que ensucies el piso! -gritó con enojo tía Petunia.-¿No hablaste con nadie? -No, tía Petunia.-respondió con seriedad. Se sentó en una silla en la mesa. Dudley veía la televisión comiendo helado. Desde la dieta del año pasado había bajado 20 kilos los cuales parecía querer ganar. Dudley era rubio, gordo y rosado, parecía un cerdo. Desde que había regresado del colegio llegaba alardeando de su éxito con las chicas, cosa que alegraba a sus padres (cosa que Harry pensaba que eran mentiras).  
  
Tío Vernon se parecía mucho a Dudley, miraba de reojo la televisión mientras leía el periódico. Era gordo, sin cuello y con bigote. Trabajaba en una fábrica de taladros. Tía Petunia, la mujer más entrometida del mundo, era delgada, rubia y con un cuello del doble de lo normal lo que le permitía espiar a sus vecinos.  
  
-Dudley, ¿cómo dices que se llama la chica que está loquita por ti?- pregunto tío Vernon como diciendo que no había nada mejor que tener un montón de chicas detrás de él. -Eh......-Dudley parecía nervioso- se llama Karen...-volvió a comer más helado. Harry como lo había sospechado, lo más probable eran mentiras, ¿Quién se fijaría en ese gordo? -¡Ah! Cómo me gustaría que un día la invitaras a cenar y conocer a sus padres! ¿No sería maravilloso Vernon?-dijo Tía Petunia rebosante de alegría. -Tienes razón, Petunia.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry ahogó la risa que le daba al pensar en esa tal "Karen", se la imaginaba como Dudley pero a la femenina. Tío Vernon había decidido platicarle a Dudley "técnicas" para atraer a las chicas.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de levantarse cuando se escuchó un fuerte ladrido y que algo arañaba la puerta. Tía Petunia fue a ver a la puerta inmediatamente y pegó un grito. -¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -¡Petunia! -Gritó Tío Vernon-¿Qué pasa? Harry se asomó por el pasillo y dejó salir una risita. Tío Vernon corrió a recoger a la desmayada Tía Petunia alejándose lo más posible de la criatura. Dudley parecía temerme al animal. Harry no le tenía miedo, sino más bien estaba contento de verlo.  
  
Era un perro. Era tan grande como un oso y negro, tenía unos ojos claros. No era sólo un perro, era un animago llamado Sirius Black. El perro movió su colita al ver a Harry, tenía una carta en el hocico con un pequeño paquete. El perro entró elegantemente ignorando a los asustados Dursley. -Hola Hocicos.-le dijo sobándole la cabeza, el perro reaccionó dándole un gran lengüetazo. -¿Qué traes? Hocicos le dio la carta, la cual rápidamente y se sintió con agrado al ver que era de Hogwarts pero incluía dos cartas más. -¡SALTE CON ESE ANIMAL! ¡NO LO QUIERO EN ESTA CASA!-gritó Tío Vernon con la vena de la sien palpitándole. Tía Petunia seguía aterrada y como su piso se manchaba. Hocicos pareció notar con desagrado el regaño y sin que Harry lo pudiera detener, Hocicos comenzó a manchar paredes y el piso. Tía Petunia ahogó un grito y se volvió a desmayar. -Bueno, este perro me lo envió mi Padrino, debe estar cerca.-dijo Harry como si fuera cualquier cosa.  
  
Si por algo no lo maltrataban era por su temible padrino, Sirius Black. Lo había conocido hacía dos años y logró casi limpiar su reputación. Había sido acusado del asesinato de los padres de Harry, pero todo había sido culpa de Peter Pettigrew, afortunadamente todos los muggles (y magos) pensaban que seguía fugitivo aquel temible asesino y lo que más asustaba a los Dursley era que se apareciera para matarlos.  
  
-Bueno.....sal afuera con ese perro hasta...que terminen sus asuntos, ¿entendido?-dijo tío Vernon ciertamente asustado. -Esta bien, tío Vernon.-Respondió Harry.  
  
Eso fue l oque justamente Harry había deseado que tío Vernon hubiera dicho, no sabía que hubiera pasado si Sirius se convertía en humano. Salió rápidamente para evitar más problemas con los Dursley, que lo seguro era que lavaría las paredes hasta que quedaran blancas. Decidió primero leer la de Hogwarts, tenía que ir a Londres al Callejón Diagon para comprar sus cosas, ya faltaba poco para que el curso comenzara.  
  
Estimado señor Potter: Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana en la estación de King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuatros. Le pedimos que de nuevo firmen la autorización para que pueda visitar Hogsmeade los determinados fines de semana. Le rogamos que entregue la autorización adjunta a sus padres o tutores para que la firmen. También se adjunta la lista del próximo curso. Atentamente Profesora Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta  
  
Con la carta venían los libros que debía comprar y le impresionaba que volvieran a incluir la túnica de gala, cosa que no le agradó mucho después de lo que le ocurrió en el cuarto curso. Tomó la otra carta que con asombro, descubrió que era del director Dumbledore. La leyó rápidamente, los nervios lo estaban matando.  
  
Querido Harry: Espero que tus vacaciones de verano hayan sido lo más agradable posible con sus familiares. Por razones que usted ya conoce, he enviado a este perro negro para que lo acompañe a Londres a comprar sus cosas y en el viaje. Pero se vería muy sospechoso que usted sólo salga con un perro así que unos viejos amigos lo llevarán. Puede ponerse de acuerdo para encontrarse con sus amigos, me refiero a los Weasley y a la señorita Granger. Mis viejos amigos irán por usted el próximo miércoles, no se preocupe, yo los informaré por medio del señor Weasley para que se encuentre en el callejón Diagon. Espero que haya disfrutado de su cumpleaños.  
  
Atentamente Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.D. Por favor, póngale este collar a su amigo canino para que no tenga problemas con la autoridad muggle. Perdone el color pues fue el único que encontré.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete y tomó el collar rosa, tenía una plaquita que decía Hocicos. Harry pudo notar la cara de repugnancia que ponía el perro al ver el color del collar. -Vamos, Hocicos, no puede ser tan malo.-le dijo Harry. El perro se negaba, Harry se le lanzó y aunque muy apenas podía, logró ponerle el collar. No aparentaba ser un macho...más bien parecía una hembra. El perro pronto comenzó a querer quitárselo pero Harry al ver bien el collar este se había sellado, ya no tenía el broche. -Lo siento, Hocicos.-dijo Harry aguantando la risa.-No te lo podrás quitar.  
  
Hocicos dejó de protestar. Harry tomo la otra carta que resultó ser de Lupin.  
  
Querido Harry: ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, aunque no puedo asegurar nada con eso muggles. Lamento no haberte escrito por lo de tu cumpleaños, pero hemos estado muy ocupados, así que Feliz Cumpleaños aunque sea atrasado.  
  
Harry pensó que todo se debía a la misión que le habían encomendado a Sirius, que debía reunir al "viejo grupo", al cual pertenecía Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher y Arabella Figg. Ese nombre se le hacía familiar, pero no relacionaba a la vieja loca de los gatos con aquella bruja, que al parecer era muy poderosa.  
  
Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirte, sólo que este perro estuvo molestándome para que escribiera esta carta y pudiera verte. Bueno, si se queda unos días contigo, no te preocupes, una vieja amiga se hará cargo de él, de eso no te preocupes. Sólo advierte a los Dursley de él. Nos veremos pronto.  
  
Con cariño, Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry pensó que este año estaba lleno de viejos amigos, lo único que le quedaba de consuelo, era que pronto iría al callejón Diagon y en unos días más, se olvidaría de la vida en Privet Drice e iría a su único verdadero hogar.  
  
Ya estaba casi oscuro y decidió irse a la cama sin cenar, se sentía cansado. Se recostó en la cama pensando en que tal vez vería a Hermione y a Ron en el callejón Diagon o en el tren. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.  
  
El no lo había notado, pero había una persona que lo observaba desde el árbol del patio. La sombra de una persona, parecía como si esperara algo o estuviera cuidando algo. Estuvo tal vez ahí una media hora, hasta que desapareció. 


End file.
